The Skyler vs. The Jen
When Skyler, PJ's old girlfriend, temporarily moves back to Denver, drama strikes when she finds out PJ has a new girlfriend, Jen Katasy, and PJ constantly makes Jen a third wheel to him and Skyler. Plot Skyler, PJ's ex-girlfriend, moves back to Denver temporarily because her father's company is going to be working near there for 8 months. She comes and visits PJ, expecting to be able to continue their relationship. PJ is overjoyed to see her and they hug. But Skyler comes while Jen, PJ's new girlfriend, is over his house. When Skyler finds out PJ has a new girlfriend, she tries not to let it bother, but she can't seem to get it off her mind. Jen gets jealous, because now, Skyler is always taging along with her and PJ and PJ seems to be so happy around Skyler. PJ tries to get Jen and Skyler to bond more but the more they try, the more tension there is, and the more Jen and Skyler start to not like each other. PJ promises Jen a romantic date up at the mountains. This makes Jen happier. On the night of the date, Jen asks PJ if he wants to go with her on her family's annual trip to Toronto, Canada. PJ agrees and they kiss. Right after, Skyler shows up on Jen and PJ's date and when Jen finds out that he invited her, he crosses the line and Jen angrily walks out on the date, leaving PJ and Skyler alone. PJ and Skyler share a romantic moment but Skyler leaves before it escalates into anything more, not wanting to start drama. After the date. PJ goes to Jen's house and Jen questions him about their relationship. Meanwhile, Gabe and Jo try to get back at Mrs. Dabney for ratting them out when they stole a neighbor's fan when they were burning up in their house. Teddy decides to help them get back at her because Mrs. Dabney refused to pay her for taking her cat, Kaboodle, to the Cat Fair. Also, Amy tries to find her wedding ring that she lost and Bob tries to find his wedding ring that he lost, both of them trying to keep it from each other so they won't get mad. This episode is ended with many cliffhangers, to be continued in upcoming episodes. Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Leigh Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan Recurring Cast *Naomi Scott as Jen Katasy *G. Hannelius as Jo Keener Guest Stars *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Trivia *This episode ends with many cliffhangers: **The main cliffhanger involves PJ, Jen, and Skyler. When PJ and Skyler get close to each other on PJ and Jen's date, Skyler quickly gets up and leaves saying, "I can't do this PJ, I have to go." PJ calls after her but she keeps going. Then, PJ goes to Jen's house to apologize. When she comes out to talk to him she askes him, "PJ, do you love me? Is it me, or is it her, Skyler?" The episode ends without PJ answering **The other cliffhanger involves Gabe,Jo. and Teddy. When they are breaking into Mrs. Dabney's house, they realize it was at the wrong time because she is sitting on her couch watching soap operas. They hide in a closet and after hearing a lot of noises, Mrs. Dabney goes to see where it is coming from. The scene ends with Mrs. Dabney almost opening the closet that Gabe, Jo, and Teddy are hiding in. **The other cliffhanger involves Amy and Bob. After laughing about the fact that they both lost their wedding rings, Amy askes Bob how he lost it. Bob says he hasn't worn it in so long and he forgot where he put it. This offends Amy and she askes why he hasn't worn it. Bob askes her how she lost hers and Amy refuses to answer untill he tells her why he hasn't worn his wedding ring in a while. The scene ends with Amy staring angrily at Bob. Gallery Jen and Skyler.PNG|Skyler and Jen have a little "talk" pj, jen, skyler.PNG|Skyler is surprised at PJ and Jen. the skyler vs. the jen.PNG|PJ reunites with Skyler. Jen is jealous. the skyler vs. the jen2.PNG|PJ and Skyler get close and cozy watching TV. Jen is getting very jealous. the skyler vs. the jen3.PNG|Jen's reaction when she sees PJ bringing Skyler on their date at the mountains. the skyler vs. the jen4.PNG|Jen and Skyler looking at PJ. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes by Jessie1010